LEON: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by Blue Phoenix135790
Summary: We at Zero-G/Crypton Incorporated believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Well, here's something completely different! I was inspired by A. D. William's Organization XIII manuals. I wonder if she'll sue me...

...Do I need a disclaimer?

* * *

><p>Congratulations! You just spent your life funds on a LEON unit! While you realize you're screwed, please enjoy this manual for taking care of him!<p>

**Accessories**

LEON units come packaged with

1. Bouquet of tulips

2. Various collared shirts

3. Spritz bottle full of water

**Common Personality Settings**

Happy/Nice/Flirtatious

Innocent

MANLY

LEON units are often seen seeing themselves as heroes to damsels in distress, and will go out of their way to help them. They also see themselves as quite the ladies man and, unfortunately, that is oddly true. Between a LEON unit's ruffled, blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, fair build, and the hint of a British accent, they are irresistible to females, who will be drawn to your unit like flies to honey. If you are female, then we at Zero-G/Crypton, Inc. are not responsible for anything that may occur.

Innocent mode isn't really surprising when you consider the fact that LEON units have been in storage for years, and are the oldest form of model, next to their "partner" unit, LOLA. As such, they are very inexperienced in the world, and will revert to Innocent mode when faced with something that they have no idea about.

A relatively rare mode, this mode is easy to notice because LEON will suddenly grow a moustache before tearing off whatever shirt he had to reveal chest hair. As our female buyers are quite off put by such a sudden raise in testosterone, we have included a spritz bottle full of water to snap him out of this mode. It is unknown what causes this mode to appear.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

LOLA: The LEON and LOLA units are "partner" units, and were the first two units created. As such, they are good friends, but only regard each other as siblings. Dual ownership isn't needed, but it is encouraged.

KAITO: These two are on shaky terms, as the original KAITO unit made a comment to the original LEON about having an "entire harem of English girls to himself". This got the KAITO unit beat up, and the term "BaKaito" was born, to his sadness. Dual ownership is not recommended.

LUKA MEGURINE: These units are used by English-only units to cross the language gap between the English and Japanese models. Ownership is recommended if you plan on getting a Japanese unit as well.

SONIKA: Despite being used by the English models for the same reason as LUKA, SONIKA units see LEON units as their older brothers, and will cling tightly if not on their shared Twitter account. Ownership is recommended if you plan on getting a Japanese unit.

BIG AL: These units are often paired up with LEON units by fangirls, and this has put a strain on the relationship between the two. Ownership is not recommended.

**Other Uses and Purposes**

LEON units have an effeminate voice to contrast with the LOLA unit's masculine voice. Whether this was a programming error or not is unsure, but the units seem happy with their voice.

LEON units are also, oddly enough, "movie star" or model quality. If you want to encourage this, then go ahead. We at Zero-G/Crypton, Inc. will not be held responsible for any "Hollywood Drama".

**Handling and Care**

These units are capable of being self-sufficient, but if you happen to be female, he will not hesitate to feign incapacitation. To put it simply, these units will feign being sick in order to get closer to you.

Otherwise, these units can actually be quite self-sufficient, provided they aren't allowed to cook for a group of people, as this is when the English roots of his creation place come out. Telling him too bluntly that the company won't appreciate his cooking will result in depression. This can be remedied by introducing him to any attractive woman.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My LEON unit proposed to a LOLA unit! And she agreed! What's going on?

A: Oh, dear. You better take the two to a country that allows incest, and wish them your best regards. Otherwise, there is nothing you can do.

Q: My LEON unit keeps acting oddly whenever he sees any female. He actually runs off, and won't return until they are gone. What's wrong with him?

A: Something tells me that your particular unit was hacked into by a fangirl (This happens sometimes). If so, then purchase a PIKO UTATANE unit and hook him up to your LEON unit via Wi-Fi. If you cannot purchase a PIKO UTATANE unit, then you may send your LEON unit back to the warehouse for a free system cleanup.

Q: My LEON unit isn't a blond cutie, but the spitting image of Girolamo Panzetta! I want my money back!

A: This isn't a question. :| Other than that, you mistakenly received the model we created for the April Fool's Day before the infamous release of the TETO KASANE units by UTAU Inc.. Send it back and we will send you your intended LEON unit.

Many well wishes to you and thank you for buying from Zero-G/Crypton Inc.!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The MANLY mode and the Girolamo Panzetta form are actual versions of Leon...

Meanwhile, YOU WILL REVIEW!


End file.
